Rain Drops:Part 1
by SapphireEyes
Summary: The final battle between both world, who will win?
1. Default Chapter

Rain Drops: Part 1  
  
  
Davis Motimiya stood outside his apartment building, absently bouncing his soccer ball. He was thinking about the soccer championship. It was to happen next week, but Davis had bigger fish to fry. He sat on the grass, watching a bird's nest in a nearby tree.  
"Davish, what's wrong?" DemiVeemon said as he pulled his head from an empty potato chip bag with crumbs all over his mouth.  
"Nothing, DemiVeemon, don't worry about it."  
"I hate hate to see you think, it makes my brain hurt."  
Davis looked at DemiVeemon and smiled.  
"I guess that means I can't think to make you dinner, right?"  
"No! Make me some food Davish!"  
  
Cody Hida, a small boy with bright green eyes came to Davis. Upamon and DemiVeemon started to play Hide n' Seek.  
"Hi Davis, what's wrong?"Cody asked as he polished his kendo stick.  
"I was just thinking about Oikawa, y'know how he put dark spores in all those kids?"  
"Yes Davis I know what you mean,"Cody sighed,"The poor kids."  
"Whatdya think he's going to use them for?"  
"To tell the truth Davis, I really don't know…"  
  
"Mummymon! Don't touch me!"Arukennimon screamed at Mummymon, who was sitting next to her.  
"Sorry, my sweet!"  
"Don't call me that either!"  
"Would both of you please SHUT UP?"Oikawa spoke loudly from the front seat.  
"Master, what will we do with the dark spores?"Asked Arukennimon.  
"Well, Arukennimon, when they bloom, I will harvest their power and use it to transport me to the Digital World."  
"An excellent plan if you ask me, Master."Mummymon grinned.  
"Where are we Master?"Arukennimon leaned into the front seat.  
"Heighton View Terrace"  
  
"ARGHHH! It's not FAIR!" Yolei Inoue sighed in desperation as she collapsed into Ken's lap.  
"Yolei, it's just a card game."Kari Kamiya said as she tried to conceal a giggle.  
Yolei places the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.  
"But I'm good at card games."  
"Yolei it's okay, I don't know about you guys, but it's too hot out, lets go get ice cream."Ken said as he helped Yolei up.  
"Gladly!"Yolei grinned.  
They heard a little beep.  
"Wait I have mail!"Kari said as she pulled out her D-Terminal  
"Kari, do ever not get mail?" T.K Taikaishi asked.  
"It's from Tai, he says 'Get you butts over here. Major trouble! Oikawa! NOW!'"  
"Sounds like trouble!" Ken said as he pulled on his shoes.  
  
"Huh?" Davis said as he pulled out his D-Terminal, "I've got mail! Maybe it's from Kari!"  
"You got mail! Davish got mail!"DemiVeemon said, he had a choccolate milk moustache around his mouth.  
"It says, 'Get you butts over here. Major trouble! Oikawa! NOW! -Tai'. D'you think he means go to Heighton View Terrace?"  
Cody peered at the message."I think he does. We better go!"  
  
Okay this is my first fic and I will post my second half if I don't get any flames ^_^  
  
SapphireEyes~a.ka Sierra 


	2. Rain Drops: Part 2

Rain Drops:Part 2  
  
Davis arrived at the apartment complex. Right away he saw Gerlimon.  
"Oh CRAP!"Davis yelled over the noise of destruction,"WHAT ARE WE GUNNA DO?"  
"DAVIS!DAVIS!"Ken screamed.Yolei gripped tightly to his arm.  
Right then and there, Gerlimon disapeared.  
"Wow, I'm stronger than I thought."  
Before Davis could say another word, they saw Oikawa step out throught the floating debris.  
"You thought you won Digidestined didn't you?"  
"What do you mean thought?"Tai screamed.  
"It's not over Digidestined.Arukennimon,Mummymon.Come here.Digidestined, as you know these two are digimon, therefore they have the ability to digivolve."  
"He doesn't mean what I think he means then does he?"Izzy spoke softly.  
"DARK SPORES!"Oikawa called into the empty sky,"COME FORTH!'  
Like a nuclear bomb had hit them, they fell over with great forse.  
"ARGHHHHH!"They screamed when they had hit the ground.  
Davis looked up.In front of him where the children.The poor, enslaved children.  
"These blossoms will give Mummymon and Arukennimon the power to digivolve."  
Bright purple beams surrounded Arukennimon and Mummymon.You could barely see their shadows.But you could see the forms taking shape.  
Oikawa cackled loudly as Arukennimon transformed into Achannemon and Mummymon to Wrapsradmon.  
  
"What'll we do?I don't want to save the world anymore!I JUST WANT TO BE A REGULAR GIRL!"Yolei cried into the sky.  
Oikawa laughed.  
"Foolish girl!Hiroki would laugh at you ignorance!He would give anything to go to the Digital World!And here you are, having the nerve to wish you'd never gone there!Selfish girl!"  
Cody looked in shock at Oikawa.  
"Are you talking about my father?"Cody spoke Loudly but not in anger.  
"Little boy,"Oikawa faced Cody in curiousity"You certainly have the determination of Hiroki."  
Cody thought he had acually smiled, then Oikawa grabbed his head in pain.  
"I must not remember the past!Oh Hiroki!We were to go together!TOGETHER!"  
Davis watched the kids who had been enslaved by the dark spores repeat, "Together, TOGETHER!"  
Oikawa recovered, his eyes a red colour, stood up straight and tall.He laughed.It wasn't a cackle.More of a nervous laugh.  
"Digidestined, your time is OVER!"  
Before they could blink, Achannemon and Wrapsradmon charged at them.  
"EXVEEMON!"Davis yelled.  
"STINGMON!"Ken yelled  
"DNA WARP DIGIVOLVE!"they screamed  
Exveemon and Stingmon fused together to become, Imperiadralmon.  
"POSITRON LASER!" Imperialdramon shot at Achannemon and Wrapsradmon.  
Fortunatly, the attack hit both of them, causing them to collapse.  
"FINISH THEM OFF IMPERIALDRAMON!"Ken screamed  
"Right Ken!"Imperialdramon said.As he turned to Achannemon and Wrapsradmon.He fell backwards.Something with such a powerful punch had hit him.Davis saw it was Oikawa.  
"How could he have done THAT?!" 


End file.
